


An opponent's aid

by SocialMonster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual, Hinata is nervous, I love them both, M/M, My first fic, Oikawa is a fuckboii, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialMonster/pseuds/SocialMonster
Summary: Hinata is nervous before a volleyball tournament, as per usual he needs to puke. But Hinata doesn't manage to release his nervousness, luckily Oikawa knows how to handle such situations.





	An opponent's aid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I wrote this a while ago at 3 AM because....well my mind is the most creative (more like most naughty/pervy) at night. I wanted to share it and voilà, here's a fic.  
> I didn't have someone proofread, since I don't have any mutuals yet.

Hinata looked out of the bus window, concentrating really hard on not puking. Their volley team was on their way to yet another tournament and Hinata felt really sick. But he sure as hell didn’t want to puke into the team bus again and so he tried to oppose his pushing stomach.

He realized that they were finally there as the driver halted the bus and the doors slid open. As fast as his short legs could carry him, he sprinted out of the vehicle and kneeled next to the nearest bush. Luckily nothing came spilling out and after catching a few breaths Hinata straightened up and faced his team now fully. Kageyama only spared him an annoyed glance and grumbled something along the lines of Hinata better hurrying up to master his damn nervousness. Latter only slipped his tongue out to Kageyama and then followed suit, stepping into the team and entering the gym hall. It smelled wonderful, Hinata thought, the sweat of hard work mixed with pheromones of the victors. It distracted his mind shortly but seconds later Hinata could smell also the salty tears that were going to be flowing from the eyes of the losing teams and immediately his stomach formed a tight knot. His fear of not performing at the top of his abilities made him sick.

This moment amounted itself to an emergency and with an apologizing glance over his shoulders, directed at his team members, he ran as fast as he could to the bathroom. Already familiar with what was coming next he ripped open the closest cabin and dropped to his knees, positioning his face over the toilet bowl. A cramp-like pain twitched through him and Hinata gasped for air and his eyes started watering. But nothing but spit came out of his gaping mouth. Hinata grunted in displeasure because he knew if he didn’t vomit now, he’d probably do it on the field. He extended the middle and index finger of his left hand and slowly inserted them into his mouth. But he paused as a voice behind him sounded:

“It almost seems like I’m interrupting you in something important.”

Hinata startled and turned around to see who was speaking. None other than Oikawa, the setter of Aobajosai. Hinata must’ve forgotten to lock the door in his hurry to not vomit all over the floor. Although now that fear seemed unfounded, since hid goddamn stomach had a mind of its own. Oikawa stepped a little closer and stared down at the still kneeling Hinata.

“Honestly, I’d imagined my first time seeing you kneeling in front of me a little differently.”

Oikawa said with a smug grin. Hinata just glared at him and responded:

“Can’t you see, I’m in the middle of something here, so if you could kindly leave me to my business and lock the door behind you, I’d be very grateful.”

Oikawa just smiled and slowly turned the button to locked and with an inviting glitter in his eyes he said:

“Of course, but it seems like you need a little help, don’t you think?”

Hinata was about to stand up and protest but he felt a large hand press against his scalp and pushing him down. He glared up at Oikawa but couldn’t help but shudder at the sudden contact. He heard Oikawa from above:

“It seems, my dear Hinata, like you need something to get your mind off of the tournament.”

“And why would you want to help me? You’re my opponent, remember?”, Hinata gritted through his teeth.

“That’s because,” Oikawa grabbed Hinata’s shirt and pulled him on his feet, “I’m drawing my own benefit from this.”

Hinata sensed Oikawa’s strength as the latter pushed him against the cabin wall and snarled at him:” Is that so? And what would this benefit be?” Oikawa laughed at him, the smile not affecting his dark gleaming eyes:

“I can annoy Tobio-chan to no end when I tell what will have happened.”

Hinata was unable to answer because Oikawa suddenly pushed one of his legs between Hinata’s and pressed his thigh into the shorter’s very core. He was out of breath and squirmed against the unexpected contact. His head was empty and at the same time flushed with blood. But Oikawa didn’t stop there, he started flexing his muscles and Hinata almost let out a whimper. He now concentrated really hardly on not letting his blood flow to a certain spot, because he didn’t want to give Oikawa the satisfaction. But the setter already leaned forward:

“How about I’ll leave some marks on this candid neck of yours. Just for you to have a little reminder.”

Hinata’s breath hitched as Oikawa leaned closer and started nibbling, then sucking on his neck. The orange-haired boy could clearly feel how muscled his opponent was beneath his shirt and suddenly he wanted nothing more than tracing the shapes of his muscles with his own fingers. He slipped his hands under the other’s shirt and started drawing circles and lines as much as he wanted. Hinata was still exploring the beautiful torso as he became more and more aware of the feeling of something hard pressing against his lower belly. He looked down and was delighted to see an obvious tent in Oikawa’s trousers. He let his fingers trail down farther and farther until he reached the waistband. He hesitated for a second, but with Oikawa’s thigh still grinding into him, he couldn’t clear his mind and think of whether this was a good idea or not. So, he slipped underneath the trousers and soon got rewarded with a twitching cock in his hand. Oikawa stopped kissing his neck and let out a low groan. His breath hot against Hinata’s ear was the last drop to make his barrel spill over and Hinata could feel his pants restraining his now demanding penis.

Oikawa seemed to have noticed it as well and brought his own hands down to slip his pants down, shortly after he did the same to Hinata. “Are we going to compare lengths now, or what?”, Hinata said and raised an eyebrow at the grinning Oikawa. Oikawa only chuckled a little and responded: “It seems like both of us have a problem and I think it’s only fair if we help each other out. Though we have to make this quick, we don’t want to miss our first match.” Hinata only stared back into his eyes, waiting for his initiative. Oikawa lowered his leg and let Hinata’s pants drop to the floor. Only seconds later Hinata felt Oikawa’s strong arms again, grabbing his chest and lifting him up, pinning him against the wall. Oikawa’s wicked grin made Hinata’s cock twitch with anticipation and he let out a breathy moan as he felt three fingers enter him. Oikawa sure was going at it fast, stretching and scissoring his butthole as wide as he could in a limited amount of time. Hinata couldn’t do anything, he let moan after moan escape his lips and prayed to whomever that no one was in the bathroom right now. Finally, Oikawa removed the fingers and Hinata prepared himself for the following impact. He felt Oikawa nearing his entrance and then, without a warning, Oikawa thrust his dick right into Hinata’s aching anus. Hinata had to hold back a scream. The setter now let out grunts and thrust into Hinata a little faster. Hinata was torn between pain and pleasure, his body seemed to be on fire. He felt like he was burning from the inside out. Oikawa still pinned Hinata to the wall but now he grabbed his ass-cheeks and lifted the orange-haired boy in the air, slamming him down exactly when his dick was fully inside. Hinata cried out at this pleasure and grabbed Oikawa’s hair, yanking at it since his body started shaking. Oikawa changed his pace again, he sure had stamina, and Hinata’s vision went white. With an incredible speed and strength Oikawa slammed himself into the shorter boy and soon reached his climax. As he ejaculated inside Hinata, filling his anus and therefore adding more pressure, Hinata came as well. Oikawa rode out both of their highs and then slowly pulled out, he lowered Hinata to the floor again. He only grabbed some toilet paper, wiped off any white residue and then dressed himself again. Hinata was still shaken and could already feel the pain he would experience the following days. Oikawa gave him some paper as well and both of them cleaned Hinata as well as it could be done.

As Hinata was dressed again, Oikawa unlocked the door, not without saying: “Until next time, and remember if you ever need any help again, you know how to reach me.” And winked as he left, leaving Hinata standing alone in the stall. Hinata knew he probably looked like a dishevelled mess, but he couldn’t do anything about that, he realized, as he glanced on his watch. His first match would begin in ten minutes! He ran out of the stall, relieved to see no one else around. A look into the mirror basically confirmed his previous assumption, but he had no time left. And so, he hurriedly left the bathroom. Ignoring the consequences this whole incident would have in the near future, Hinata was sure of something with an absolute certainty. His nervousness was gone, a welcome (or not?) aid from someone standing on the opposite side of the net today. And with that in mind Hinata entered the gym hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and leave a kudo/comment if you feel like it.


End file.
